Baltusia
The Republica Baltusia is a democratic republic in the north half of the continent of Seleya, bordered by Lodamun, Kalistan, Valruzia, Gaduridos and Tukarali. Demographics The Baltusian people are quiet, good-natured and laconic with an easy-going outlook on life and have a broad sense of humour. The nation has a strong academic tradition which can be traced back to the seventh century. Among the most sexually open people in the world, Baltusians have drawn criticism from both within and from without by more conservative commentators for being overly wanton and licentious. The ethnic diversity of the nation, thanks to its open borders policy enacted in the 2050s, has given rise to a respectful and tolerant people. Baltusia's population is largely urban with around 85% of people living in one of the nation's twenty-four officially recognised cities. The remainder of the population are farmers, whose agricultural output forms the basis of the Baltusian economy. Major Cities 1- Albiopolis -Albiland 2- Port Athos -Athosia 3- Rootianville -Athosia 4- Maximus -Mater Gevaro 5- Champion -Lindar Valley 6- Rokkanville -Terrarokka Notable Events -On March 18th, 2318, a cafe in Rokkanville was bombed by Nuncirists. There were 60 dead and more than 175 wounded. -Gaduri Miracle is the wining of the men's superpolo team from Gaduridos over the heavily favoured Baltusian team in the gold medal match of the Baltusian-hosted Olympics in 2115. The win, and in fact the entire tournament captured the imagination of the Gaduri public like few events before or since. Usually, the term refers only to the win in the gold medal match, but it can also refer to the undefeated performance of the Gaduri men during the whole Olympic tournament. -The Revolution of 2356 was the failed socialist revolution starting in that year, the power struggle between the Left and Right parties, and the eventual right wing reaction as the revolution failed. Climate The Climate of Baltusia is a nice tranquil Mediterranean Zone near the small coast line. As you move more Inland you will find the climate is more colder and is considered the Continental Climate Zone. Economy Breakdown Revenue 556,928,303,173 BLD Expenses 531,505,000,000 BLD Surplus 25,423,303,173 BLD As you can see from this break down of the Current Economy of Baltusia. Baltusia has a strong growing economy. Its people are also very Wealthy Cosmopolitans who enjoy many world famous luxuries. Outside the major urban Centers large Agriculture zones spread across the land. This agriculture makes a strong base for the Baltusian Economy. In the Urban Areas Major Industrial Centers are round the Out Skirts of Major cities. Major Corporations have the HQ and Branches based in Baltusia and that provides High Employment to all there citizens. This Corporations usually produce High Tech and Electrical Goods. Its economy is that of a mixed economy, with socialist safety nets and otherwise laissez-faire capitalism, although this has not always been the way. Government The Government is Headed By a Praetor who is considered head of State Of The Head of The Government. He has a Cabinet of 12 Ministers Who Represent the 12 Major Departments within the Executive Branch. The legislative Body is known as the Senate with 200 seats within it. The Government is a Democratic Republic which was founded in 2039 after a reign of many Tyrants And Dictators. List of Praetors *July 2512 Rurik Beow Old Conservative Party *July 2508 Kolda Beloki Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *July 2504 Menzies Judge Liberal Party of Baltusia *November 2503 Sloan Brown III Elite Sinn Fein *April 2502 Dorrian Jones Revolutionary Democratic Socialists *April 2498 Sloan Brown III Elite Sinn Fein *February 2496 Sloan Brown III Elite Sinn Fein *February 2492 Sloan Brown III Elite Sinn Fein *December 2490 Sloan Brown III Elite Sinn Fein *December 2486 Valerie Quill-Cardwell Free Democrats *December 2482 Valerie Quill-Cardwell Free Democrats *December 2478 George H. Caine Libertarian Party *December 2474 George H. Caine Libertarian Party *September 2471 Barry Goldvogel Liberal Party of Baltusia *September 2467 Konev Maurice Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *September 2463 Konev Maurice Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *August 2461 Joan Roach Revolutionary Democratic Socialists *September 2460 Joan Roach Revolutionary Democratic Socialists *September 2456 Gregory Oppenheimer Libertarian Party *September 2452 Gregory Oppenheimer Libertarian Party *February 2451 Bill Samiels Revolutionary Democratic Socialists *June 2450 Bill Samiels Revolutionary Democratic Socialists *January 2449 Claire Ormonde Free Democrats *January 2445 Gavin Wax I need to make new party *May 2444 Marie-Ségolène Bayrou Liberal Party of Baltusia *November 2438 Josiah Smith Revolutionary Democratic Socialists *November 2434 Josiah Smith Revolutionary Democratic Socialists *November 2430 Helena Schmidt Free Democrats *November 2426 Moniseur Moi's Pants Baltusian Pantian Alliance *November 2422 Moniseur Moi's Pants Baltusian Pantian Alliance *November 2418 Moniseur Moi's Pants Baltusian Pantian Alliance *May 2417 Moniseur Moi's Pants Baltusian Pantian Alliance *January 2417 Troy Champion XVII Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *September 2413 Marie-Ségolène Bayrou Liberal Party of Baltusia *September 2409 Troy Champion XVII Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *September 2405 Marie-Ségolène Bayrou Liberal Party of Baltusia *September 2401 Marie-Ségolène Bayrou Liberal Party of Baltusia *September 2397 Akira Yamamoto Free Democrats *February 2394 David Barrett Free Democrats *February 2390 Marie-Ségolène Bayrou Liberal Party of Baltusia *February 2386 Marie-Ségolène Bayrou Liberal Party of Baltusia *February 2382 Mike Castle National Party of Baltusia *February 2379 Mike Castle National Party of Baltusia *February 2375 Monsieur Moi's Pants Baltusian Pantian Alliance *July 2374 Olympia Collins Liberal Party of Baltusia *July 2370 Mike Castle National Party of Baltusia *April 2367 Mike Castle National Party of Baltusia *June 2365 Mike Castle National Party of Baltusia *June 2361 Kande Varrault Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *June 2357 Kande Varrault Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *October 2356 Dick Nichols Revolutionary Democratic Socialists *March 2354 Fionnbharr Daigh Elite Sinn Fein *March 2350 Kande Varrault Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *March 2346 Sloan Brown Elite Sinn Fein *March 2342 Ford Munoz Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *March 2338 Ford Munoz Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *August 2335 Kioko Jordan Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *August 2331 Kioko Jordan Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *August 2327 Kioko Jordan Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *August 2323 Kioko Jordan Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *August 2319 Juanita Pierini Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *August 2315 Juanita Pierini Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *August 2311 Juanita Pierini Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *August 2307 Juanita Pierini Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *August 2303 Juanita Pierini Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *August 2299 Juanita Pierini Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *June 2298 Atreide M'Bokma Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *June 2294 Atreide M'Bokma Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *June 2290 Ursula Baker Liberal Party of Baltusia *June 2286 Charles Manning Populist Party *May 2285 Atreide M'Bokma Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *June 2283 Atreide M'Bokma Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *June 2279 Harlow Anaclet Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *April 2278 Harlow Anaclet Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *April 2274 Monsieur Moi's Pants Baltusian Pantian Alliance *February 2273 Harlow Anaclet Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *February 2269 Harlow Anaclet Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *March 2267 Harlow Anaclet Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *March 2263 Harlow Anaclet Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *March 2259 Harlow Anaclet Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *March 2255 Harlow Anaclet Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *February 2253 Harlow Anaclet Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *February 2249 Harlow Anaclet Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *August 2247 Harlow Anaclet Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *August 2243 Harlow Anaclet Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *February 2243 Harlow Anaclet Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *February 2239 John Perfect Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *February 2235 John Perfect Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *February 2231 John Perfect Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *February 2227 John Perfect Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *July 2225 Richard Barrins Baltusian Pantian Alliance *July 2221 Richard Barrins Baltusian Pantian Alliance *July 2220 Jordan Capri Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *July 2216 Jordan Capri Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *July 2212 Jordan Capri Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *July 2208 The ISP Coalition National Party of Baltusia *September 2206 Juan Mendoza Libertad y Justicia *September 2202 Juan Mendoza Libertad y Justicia *July 2200 Nussimus Maximus Fatherland Party *July 2196 Taya Charlton Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *July 2192 Taya Charlton Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *July 2188 Taya Charlton Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *July 2184 Taya Charlton Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *July 2180 Taya Charlton Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *July 2176 Taya Charlton Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *December 2172 Taya Charlton Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *October 2168 Taya Charlton Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *July 2166 Julia Marquale Democratic Socialists *July 2162 Julia Marquale Democratic Socialists *July 2158 Tanith Hadjadj Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *March 2158 Tanith Hadjadj Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *December 2155 Tanith Hadjadj Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *December 2151 Tanith Hadjadj Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *December 2147 Corneilius Scipio Sulla Optimates Party *March 2146 Tanith Hadjadj Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *September 2145 Anne Smith Democratic Socialists *June 2143 Brigitte Pearce Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *June 2139 Brigitte Pearce Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *June 2135 Trevor Cract National Party of Baltusia *June 2131 Filip Moore Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *June 2127 Filip Moore Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *February 2127 Filip Moore Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *February 2123 Demetria Johansson Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *February 2119 Demetria Johansson Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX May 2116 Demetria Johansson Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX May 2112 Demetria Johansson Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX May 2108 Saba Billong Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX May 2104 Saba Billong Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX May 2100 Saba Billong Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX May 2096 Saba Billong Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX May 2092 Saba Billong Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX November 2089 Patrick Rivella National Party of Baltusia November 2085 Patrick Rivella National Party of Baltusia November 2081 John Callinan Family First Party November 2077 Jim Rainier Democratic Socialists November 2073 Jim Rainier Democratic Socialists September 2069 Mike Castle National Party of Baltusia September 2065 Travis Erbacher Totalitarian Nationalist Party November 2063 Jeremie Cornelle November 2059 Maria Oberman Democratic Socialists November 2055 Troy Champion Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX November 2051 Troy Champion Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX November 2047 Troy Champion Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX November 2043 Danny Morelli Totalitarian Nationalist Party November 2039 Horace J. Smythe-Willburne July 2039 Alice Rootian Democratic Socialists Category:Baltusia Category:Nations Category:Seleya